Saturday Morning
by Akane Kisaragi
Summary: Ellos se habían conocido gracias a una persona que ambos conocían muy bien, ella estaba enamorada de él y él está algo confundido, ¿podrá darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y reparar sus errores antes de que sea tarde? Una mañana de sábado es lo que desencadenó todo. AU Fukami x Dolphi.
Hola buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea, hoy vengo a dejarles un fanfic de mi pareja favorita de Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, un FukaDol. Puede sonar un poco Crack y Ooc pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿qué no? uvu Espero lo disfruten nos veremos abajo.

 **Disclaimer:** Wadanohara _and the Great Blue Sea no me pertenece, todo el crédito le pertenece a Funamusea yo sólo me atribuyo el crédito de la historia._

Sábado el día favorito de la mayoría de las personas, los primeros rayos del alba sabatina empezaban a hacer su aparición, si se observaba por las ventanas de las casas se podría ver a algunos corredores matutinos, algunos con sus perros, vecinos tirando la basura y las típicas cosas que ves un sábado tranquilo por la mañana. Sin embargo para Dolphi la vista no era la típica vista, no señor, lo primero que vio a Dolphi al despertar no fue la ventana reflejando el alba, tampoco los pies de la cama, lo primero que vio ella al despertar fue un torso masculino, largos cabellos azules celestes decorando la almohada mullida donde reposaba una cabeza y un sereno rostro masculino que aún seguía atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo, tal y como ella estaba atrapada en sus brazos, habían dormido abrazados después de aquella noche difícil de viernes. Sí, tanto ella como el apuesto chico que dormía abrazado a ella habían tenido una larga noche el día anterior, ¿la razón? Una chica de trenzas castañas y orbes tan grises como la plata.

¿Qué tenía que ver una chica con una noche difícil? Bueno las respuestas están en la mente de nuestra chica de cabellos grisáceos quien para nuestra suerte rememora todo mientras disfruta aún de la calidez de los brazos de su acompañante.

Había ido aquella noche a la fiesta que había ofrecido Memoca en su casa, ¿por qué una chica tan tímida, soñadora y tierna como ella estaba en un ambiente con adolescentes borrachos y hambrientos de sexo? Bueno la respuesta la tenía Memoca su mejor amiga. Dolphi y Memoca eran amigas desde que iban al jardín de infantes, se podría afirmar que crecieron juntas, pese a ser distintas ambas se llevaban muy bien, aunque la albina le hiciera bromas bastante pesadas a su amiga. Un día como cualquier otro a Memoca se le había metido en la cabeza la fantástica idea de conseguirle a su mejor amiga un novio, pues desde que había iniciado un noviazgo con un chico rubio llamado Vendetto estaba más amable de lo acostumbrado, y falta decir que hace tan sólo un par de meses la albina de orbes amarillos se había enterado de que su primo Fukami estudiaría de intercambio en la ciudad donde habitaban. Esto le calló como anillo al dedo a la chica debido a que también maquinaba un plan para conseguirle al peliazul una novia, ¿y qué mejor que su mejor amiga? Es por eso que Dolphi se veía seguido con Fukami en el centro comercial, el cine, un parque o una heladería, todo era obra de Memoca su amiga, al principio tenía que ser sincera creía que Fukami era un imbécil que detestaba a toda la gente con aquel semblante de chico distante, sin embargo en todas las salidas que fueron quedando lo fue conociendo más y más a tal punto que el chico le agradaba e inclusive había llegado a amarlo. Y ahora estaba ahí en esa fiesta, usando el vestido corto azul índigo y las zapatillas bajas del mismo color que Memoca le prestó —alegando que eran los favoritos de Fukami— para intentar que Fukami se fijase en ella, su cabello normalmente suelto era recogido en un moño por algunas horquillas, la verdad se veía hermosa y más de un chico se había acercado a invitarla a bailar pero ella se negaba porque en el fondo quería que él la invitara a bailar.

Tuvieron que pasar algún par de horas para que apareciera Fukami ante ella, usaba unos pantalones elegantes negros, zapatos para hombre del mismo color, una camisa de mangas largas color azul índigo —quizás cortesía de la albina— que tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados haciéndole ver apuesto, su largo cabello celeste era generosamente atado por un listón para el cabello del mismo tono azul índigo. Él estaba muy guapo esa noche. Sin embargo al parecer a él no le importaba tanto su apariencia esa noche, ella lo había notado porque los ojos grisáceos de Fukami estaban inundados de dolor, decepción y lágrimas, algo que por supuesto no era grato para Dolphi.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido? —le cuestionó haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos negros sobre los de él.

—Wadanohara —fue todo lo que dijo el peliazul.

Ella alzó ambas cejas de sorpresa, no entendía que tenía que ver la novia de su primo con el estado deplorable de Fukami.

—Ella me gusta, mucho —confesó el chico mientras miraba los ojos negros de la fémina—. Pero me ha rechazado porque es novia de Samekichi, tu primo.

La peligris se limitó a observarlo dolida, ¿quién pensaría que Fukami albergaba sentimientos por la novia de su primo al igual que ella tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por él? No podía culparlo pues conocía a Wadanohara y era un dulce de persona, eso sin contar que era la única persona a la que Samekichi obedecía sin rechistar. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que pudo sentir los labios de Fukami sobre los suyos.

Todo lo demás que recordaba era como el de orbes grises se había llevado su virginidad, la prueba estaba en sus muslos ligeramente cubiertos por sangre, no entendía como habían podido dormirse ahí si la sábana estaba manchada de su propia sangre. Salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando vio a Fukami abrir los ojos. Los nervios la invadían mientras él la iba mirando con horror.

—Dolphi yo… No, esto no debió haber pasado —dijo más para sí que para su acompañante.

—Fukami —murmuró ella dolida, aunque el otro no lo notó.

—Por favor, por favor te ruego que olvides lo que pasó. Si Memoca o Wadanohara se enterarán de que tuvimos sexo…

Ella empezó a soltar lágrimas, así que para él ella sólo era sexo y nada más.

—¿Sólo fui sexo para ti? —le preguntó llorosa.

—Esto no debería haber sucedido Dolphi —declaró, ya nadie sabía si él era tonto o se estaba haciendo el imbécil—. Se supone que yo amo a Wadanohara y no debería haberme acostado contigo.

Ya no podía seguir escuchándolo, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se vistió para irse de ahí echa un verdadero mar de lágrimas. Se había enamorado de un idiota. Por su parte Fukami había notado la mancha carmesí que quitaba a la sábana blanca la pureza característica del segundo color mencionado, ella era virgen y él se había aprovechado de eso, sin contar que le había dicho que fue un error haberse metido con ella. Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos, tenía que remediar las cosas que había hecho. No sabía el porqué, pero de sólo pensar en que Dolphi no volvería a hablarle después de haberle dicho eso su corazón se estrujó fuertemente.

Habían pasado unas dos semanas, semanas en las cuales Dolphi no le había dirigido a Fukami la palabra. Este distanciamiento le había hecho darse cuenta de algo importante al chico; siempre estuvo enamorado de Dolphi, aquella chica tierna, tímida y tierna que su prima había tenido el afán de presentarle cuando llegó a la ciudad, Wadanohara no había sido más que una atracción pasajera pues su verdadero amor le pertenecía a Dolphi. Él era de Dolphi.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que gritarle a los Cuatro Vientos que estaba muerto de amor por ella, bien se dice que cuando un hombre está enamorado no piensa sólo actúa, fue así que divisó a su enamorada entre todo el cuerpo de estudiantes, corrió hacia ella, la tomó de la mano sin escuchar sus réplicas y se la llevó ante la mirada atónita de todos y todas. Una vez llegaron a un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlos soltó su mano y la tomó por los hombros a la vez que recuperaban el aire y el color por la carrera dada hace tan sólo unos instantes. Una vez sus pulmones recuperaron el oxígeno él tomó la palabra.

—Soy un idiota, pero este idiota acaba de darse cuenta de que te ama, sé que he sido estúpido al decir que fue un error haber hecho lo que hicimos, he pisoteado tu orgullo y por ello estoy aquí confesándote mis sentimientos, pidiéndote perdón y pidiéndote también que seas mi novia, sí has escuchado bien, soy ambicioso y no me basta con sólo tener tu perdón y confesarte que te amo mucho. También quiero que seas mía como yo soy tuyo Dolphi, por favor sólo tienes que decir un simple "Sí quiero. Te perdono Fukami" para que yo sea inmensamente feliz a tu lado —fueron sus palabras.

La peligris atinó a llorar y sonreír a la vez que pasaba los brazos alrededor del varonil cuello del peliazul y lo abrazaba, díganle tonta o lo que sea por perdonarlo así de fácil, pero la verdad es que no le importaba pues ahora sabía que era correspondida y quería dejar las disputas para ser feliz a su lado.

—Yo también te amo —confesó ruborizada por su confesión y a la vez por sentir los fuertes brazos tomándola por la cintura—.Siempre lo he hecho.

—Y espero que siempre lo hagas —admitió él a la vez que se inclinaba ligeramente y la besaba con amor y ternura.

Sus labios habían sido hechos a la medida, pues era bastante grato el beso. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo; tendrían que agradecer a Memoca y Vendetto por haberlos juntado. Miles de emociones recorrían sus cuerpos mientras se besaban recordando los tiempos maravillosos que habían pasado juntos. Sin embargo y pese a que todo era mágico tuvieron que separarse, pero ahí ni acababa todo señores, ambos pasaron toda la hora libre que tenían besándose y jurándose amor, para cuando reanudaron sus clases nadie pudo quitarles la sonrisa que traían y las ganas de verse luego de la escuela para disfrutar la noche del viernes y la mañana del sábado. En especial la hermosa mañana del sábado.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? Creo que quedó un poco soso pero ya veremos luego si es así o no, espero les haya gustado y haya satisfecho a los fans de esta pareja, pues me desconcierta no ver ningún fic de ellos. D':


End file.
